


already home

by sinnerlikeme



Series: natsharon. [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: if home had a taste, or a single smell, or was the sweetest touch, home would be sharon.





	already home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late last night after having spontaneous natsharon feels

The apartment is quiet when Sharon comes home, but the TV and lights are still on. She hangs her coat up and toes her boots off, listening for any sign of her girlfriend—or danger.

She takes several steps away from the door, instinctively reaching behind to grab her gun if necessary. “Natasha?” she calls hesitantly, right as her eyes travel to the far left side of the living room and spot a mop of tangled red hair out the window. Sharon’s shoulders sag in relief and she deposits her gun on the coffee table.

It’s a chilly September night and Natasha is sitting on the fire escape, wearing a tank top and no jacket. Sharon rolls her eyes in disapproval, muttering to herself as she lifts the window pane. Natasha hears it squeak and whips around, but smiles when she sees it’s just Sharon. 

“Oh, hi,” she greets pleasantly, ignoring Sharon’s judgmental glare. 

“It’s like fifty something degrees,” Sharon tells her critically. “Why didn’t you bring a jacket?”

Nonetheless, she crawls onto the metal balcony to join the other woman, scooting directly against her side for warmth. It secretly delights Natasha that her new partner likes being near her.

They’d known each other for several years before Sharon finally worked up the courage to ask her out. She kept it casual, wondering if Natasha would ever be interested in getting a drink. _Platonically_ , of course. Unless she wanted more, which she did. That took the pressure off Sharon to make a bolder move, and while sleeping together on the first date wasn’t on Sharon’s bucket list, she didn’t regret a single second.

Now here they are, six months later, sharing an apartment. Taking it one day at a time.

“You shoulda brought a jacket,” Sharon mumbles, nudging Nat in the ribs. “Or a blanket. I don’t want you to freeze.” 

“I won’t now, that’s for sure,” the redhead laughs, lacing their fingers together and raising Sharon’s knuckles to her lips. “Did you have fun seeing your old friends?” she asks, changing the subject.

“I did,” Sharon sighs, but she sounds happy. “I missed them a ton. They asked if I was seeing anyone and this time I got to answer honestly.” She grins, practically beaming, dopey and proud. It’s fucking adorable. “They’re excited for me.” 

“Good.” Nat squeezes her hand. “I’m glad, baby.” 

Sharon wasn’t the pet-name type prior to dating Natasha, but now her heart melts whenever Nat calls her that. Natasha has a variety of words she saves only for Sharon.

Sharon leans forward and brushes her lips against Nat’s. Carefully, testing the waters, requesting permission for more—she still doesn’t want to overwhelm her or scare her away. Natasha throws her arm around Sharon’s neck and responds with vigor, kissing her back eagerly. Sharon was only gone a few hours but it felt like a lifetime.

If home had a taste, or a single smell, or was the sweetest touch, home would be Sharon.

 _She already is_ , Natasha realizes, head spinning the longer they kiss.

Sharon winds up on her back, calves trapping Natasha between her thighs. She is laughing, giggly from the whiskey but drunk on Natasha’s scent. Her fingers play with Nat’s auburn curls, nails occasionally scraping against her scalp when Nat bites Sharon’s bottom lip or rolls her hips playfully. Sharon can hardly breathe.

“Maybe our bed would be a nicer place to continue,” Natasha suggests as she nips Sharon’s jawline.

“Mmm, probably,” Sharon murmurs, hands now roaming the span of Natasha’s back down to her ass. 

It wouldn’t be the first time they had sex on their fire escape.

It isn’t their last, either. To the neighbors’ dismay.


End file.
